


Promising

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night of their post-tour vacation, Carlos and James have the house to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising

**Author's Note:**

> So... I drew a thing today and then I decided to write a thing cause some people talked about how there should be Jarlos shower smut, and... now there is~
> 
> (Also, it bugs me that it says Peña in the character and pairing tags; it's Pena, dude.)

"We should go back to the house before it gets dark." 

James' voice was soft, his breath warm on Carlos' slightly pink shoulder. Carlos shivered and turned his head a little, nodding. He looked back at the horizon where the sun had just disappeared, admiring the orange-pink-purple color of the sky. He rested his head against James', feeling the other boy's arms tighten around him. He leaned back against him, closing his eyes at the warmth of James' skin. 

It was the first day of their post-tour vacation and they'd just spent the whole day at the beach with Kendall and Logan. Their friends had left a little while ago because apparently, they hadn't had enough excitement for one day. They had plans to go out tonight and had spent the majority of the day trying to convince Carlos and James to join them, but since they wanted to see the sunset instead, they'd had to decline. So after being called boring several times, Carlos and James had curled up on the beach, and Kendall and Logan had left to get ready for whatever it was they had planned for the night. 

Carlos took a deep breath and relaxed into James' embrace, watching the ocean for another moment before reluctantly disentangling their arms and legs and getting to his feet. James leaned back on his arms and looked up at him, eyes travelling over Carlos' body. Carlos noticed, of course. Even though it still shocked him whenever James' appreciation for his looks became particularly obvious, he couldn't suppress a pleased smile that after all this time, James still looked at him that way. 

They shared a smile and Carlos held out his hand, and after releasing a heavy sigh, James grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. They packed their stuff and walked back to the house together, hand in hand, in comfortable silence. 

When they reached the house, it was completely silent; Kendall and Logan had obviously left already. Carlos looked up at James and their eyes met, twin smiles appearing on their lips as similar thoughts crossed their minds. 

"Shower?" James asked, looking far too innocent for someone whose mind was as dirty as his. 

Carlos raised a brow in response and grinned. "Sure."

It wasn't as if they couldn't use the shower together when Kendall and Logan were there; but they still both wanted to take advantage of the fact that an empty house meant they could be as loud as they wanted. And they did both tend to get a little vocal when lost in the throes of passion. 

They dropped their belongings on the table in the kitchen, and Carlos let out a surprised squeak when James suddenly reached for him, picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs. Carlos tried to protest for a moment, claiming he was too heavy for James – even though James could obviously lift things far heavier than him – but eventually gave up and decided to admire his lovely view of James' back and ass instead. 

In the bathroom, James set him down but kept his arms around him, hands resting on his hips. Carlos smiled up at him and snaked his arms around James' neck, leaning up to brush a kiss over his lips. "Today was perfect," he said softly, lips still against James'. 

"Every day with you is perfect," James whispered back. Carlos knew he should probably find it incredibly cheesy when James said things like that – but instead, he melted a little every time. He couldn't help it; he was a hopeless romantic, and James knew how to use that to his advantage. Not in a bad way, of course – but he knew very well what kind of effect whispering a few sweet nothings into Carlos' ear had on him. 

Carlos sighed and kissed him again, sliding his fingers into James' hair, pressing against him. James returned the kiss and slid his hands down to cup his ass, pulling him a little closer. After another lingering kiss, he finally drew back and let go of Carlos, leaving him breathless and a little disoriented, eyes still closed, lips still slightly parted. 

Carlos finally blinked when he heard James turn on the water, followed by the sound of James' laughter. "You're too cute."

Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled, and then raised a challenging brow at James as he tugged down his trunks. James' smile faltered and he sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes traveled down Carlos' body, eyes darkening, expression changing into one of desire. 

"See something you like?" Carlos asked seductively, then turned to the shower and got into it, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as the warm water flowed down his body. He kept his eyes closed as he trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach, well aware that James was (probably) still watching him. 

He turned around to face the shower wall after a moment, turning his face up to the water and sighing contentedly as the salt from the ocean was washed off his body. A little smile tugged on the corners of his mouth when he felt James get in behind him, hands finding their way onto Carlos' hips. He felt James' lips on his shoulder and leaned against him, his smile widening when he felt one of James' hands move onto his stomach. He reached down and covered James' hand with his own, lacing their fingers and turning his head to brush a clumsy kiss over whatever part of James he could reach. The kiss landed on James' chin. 

James made a soft sound of amusement and tilted his head down to capture Carlos' lips in a light, gentle kiss while his hand slowly inched down and wrapped around Carlos' already a little more than semi-hard cock. Carlos broke the kiss to let out a breath, leaning against James when the latter started slowly stroking him to full hardness. Carlos bit his lip and let out a soft moan, pressing his back against James' body. He could feel that James was just as excited as he was; his cock trapped between them, pressed against Carlos' ass – or slightly above it, considering their height difference. Feeling the effect he had on James was one of Carlos' favorite things, and feeling it _now_ made his cock give a little twitch. 

James' lips were on his neck and shoulder again, tongue darting out to lick up a few drops of water. He pressed his lips to Carlos' neck and sucked on it lightly, eliciting a low moan from Carlos. A moment later, he felt James' breath on his ear, followed by a slightly raspy, "I want you, Los."

"I want you too," Carlos managed, grinding his ass against James' erection lightly and smiling when he felt James' hips jerk forward. James' teeth grazed his neck and Carlos let out a little whimper, swallowing hard at how aroused he was. James had been teasing him all day – making little suggestive comments, walking around shirtless, obviously, and pressing himself against him when they were in the water. This whole day had been one long foreplay session, and Carlos' patience had reached its end. He needed James. He needed him now.

He leaned his head back on James' shoulder, then let out a surprised moan when he suddenly found himself trapped between the cool tiles of the shower wall and James' hot body. 

He mewled in disappointment when James let go of his cock, and was about to complain when he felt James' hands on his ass. He bit his lip when James spread his cheeks, then gasped when he felt James' breath ghost over his crack, followed by the tip of his tongue. 

Carlos made an incoherent sound, followed by some colorful curses when James tongue started to circle his entrance. He whimpered and pressed his hands flat against the tiles, wishing he had something to hold onto. James seemed to enjoy making Carlos squirm and let out a light chuckle before he started tonguing him in earnest, his thrusts slow, wet and still incredibly gentle. 

Carlos' teeth dug into his lip and he resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself, knowing that the combination of his tight fist around his cock and James tongue-fucking him would be too much, even for him. He prided himself on the fact that he could hold back for a long time, but even Carlos had his limits. 

His moans echoed in the shower cubicle when James continued his ministrations, now alternating between deep and shallow thrusts while his fingers dug into his hips, probably leaving marks. Carlos couldn't bring himself to care. 

He pressed his forehead against the wet shower wall, breathing heavily, and just when he thought he was about to lose it, James drew back, gave his ass a little pat and let go of him. 

Carlos stayed in the same position, letting out a groan of frustration. James liked to tease and prolong things by taking his time, and as much as Carlos hated it, he couldn't deny that it kept things interesting. And also, he kind of loved it, really. Reluctantly. 

He didn't have the time to process the loss of James' tongue before he felt a slick finger circling his hole and slowly pushing past the first ring of muscle. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he moaned and pushed back against James' insistent finger, letting out a gasp. "Fuck, James…"

He could almost feel James smirking behind him but ignored it and instead focused on the second finger that was now joining the first, both of them together moving back and forth with agonizing slowness. "Jaaames… James, _please_ ," he groaned, then sucked in a breath when James' fingers sped up and James crooked them a little to brush against his prostate. 

Carlos barely had time to recover from that jolt of pleasure coursing through his body because James kept moving his fingers, scissoring them briefly before withdrawing them completely. Carlos' legs were a little shaky as he kept himself pressed against the shower wall, trying to catch his breath. He expected James to get up and fuck him now – surely he'd been torturing him long enough now, right?

What he didn't expect was to feel James bite his ass. He let out an indignant squeak, then rolled his eyes when James laughed. "You're a jerk," he informed him, which only made James laugh more. 

Carlos sighed heavily and shook his head fondly, using the time to take a few deep breaths.

James did get up then, and pressed himself against Carlos' back again, cock trapped between his buttocks. He licked his neck, then breathed into his ear again. "I love the little sounds you make when I fuck you with my tongue," he murmured, voice low and raspy, and fuck, it was the sexiest thing Carlos had ever heard, and that, combined with _what_ James was saying was definitely not helping him calm down. His cock was so hard; Carlos couldn't remember the last time he'd been this aroused. James regularly did things like this to him, but considering he'd been waiting for this all fucking day, his need to come wasn't all that surprising.

"I love how tight you are," James continued, voice almost a purr. "I love feeling you clench around me, and how your entire body tenses when I brush your prostate. I love the way you smell and taste," he added, breathing him in, and finally rested both hands on Carlos' hips. "Do you feel it?" he whispered. "Can you feel how much you excite me?"

Carlos only managed a nod and a whimper, his hips beginning to move slowly to grind against James' cock, almost of their own accord. He felt the vibrations of James' silent moan against his back, and then clenched his ass, tightening his ass cheeks around James' cock. 

"James," he whispered breathlessly, reaching behind himself to touch James – any part that he could reach. "I want you, please, please don't make me wait. I need you."

James' hips started moving in time with Carlos', and his hands tightened on Carlos' hips. He drew back a little and brushed the tip of his cock over Carlos' entrance, making Carlos gasp and clench, desperate for more. "Jamesss…"

"My, you're impatient tonight," James murmured against his shoulder. Carlos could feel his smile but didn't get the chance to roll his eyes at it this time because suddenly, he was turned around and picked up and found himself with his back pressed against the wall, James between his legs, their faces centimeters apart. His eyes widened a little and he stared into James' intent dark eyes, and licked his lips. 

"I may be," he admitted, his voice low. "I just want you so much."

"I know," James murmured, leaning in to give him a long, deep kiss. Meanwhile, he reached down between their bodies and Carlos' breath caught in his throat when he felt the slick tip of James' cock press against him. He bit his lip, then broke the kiss and groaned as he tipped his head back to lean against the wall, pushing back against James as much as he could when James carefully slid in. 

The urge to close his eyes was strong, but he resisted because James' expression right now was mesmerizing. His eyes were partly closed, his mouth partly open, his cheeks flushed, his hair wet and pushed back. He looked so intent, always trying not to hurt Carlos as he entered him, even though Carlos couldn't remember a single time it _had_ hurt. 

Carlos' breath hitched when he felt a sudden surge of love for James wash over him, and when James was fully inside him, he cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him slowly, gently, hoping he could tell him everything he felt for him at that moment with that kiss since he couldn't find the words to do it. 

When he drew back, they were both breathless, and James looked at him adoringly, hand coming up to gently stroke Carlos' cheek. Carlos leaned into the touch and gave him a little smile; then clenched around James' cock, eliciting a quiet moan from James; a sound that made Carlos' insides quiver. 

He wrapped his legs around James' waist, wiggling down onto his cock. James took Carlos' hands off his shoulders, wrapping his fingers around his wrists and pinning them to the shower wall on either side of Carlos' head. Then he pulled out a little and pushed back inside, soon finding a steady rhythm. Carlos moved with him, breathing heavily, wishing he could hold onto James – but at the same time, he loved that he was pinned; helpless and at James' mercy. He loved it when James got possessive and maybe a little rough when he got carried away. He loved everything James did to him, and today, he'd been teased for so long that right now, anything felt good to him. 

After a while, James released his wrists and put his hands on Carlos' hips instead, holding them in place as he thrust into him again and again. Carlos couldn't even control what came out of his mouth anymore. Everything James' was doing to him felt fucking amazing; his body felt like it was on fire. 

He touched James' shoulders, then reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, tugging a little before just hold onto James, leaving marks on his back when he dug his nails into his shoulders.

They moved together for what felt like hours but it was still much too soon for Carlos' taste when he felt his orgasm approaching at a rapid pace. He held onto James and moved on his dick, up and down and up and down, desperately hoping James wouldn't switch their positions at the last second – which was a thing he tended to do, the bastard – cause he honestly wasn't sure if he could take it. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes, then gasped and tightened his hands around James' biceps when his orgasm was ripped from him with a force he'd never experienced before. He tightened around James' cock and came between their bodies as waves of pleasure shot through his body. 

James fucked him through his orgasm and Carlos made incoherent little sounds as he watched James fall over the edge as well. His brow furrowed, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his hips snapped forward one last time before he shook all over as his orgasm washed over him.

James collapsed against him, trapping Carlos between his body and the wall and breathing heavily into his neck. Carlos wrapped his arms around him and held him close, burying his own face in James' neck and trying to just focus on breathing as he came down from the high of his orgasm. His heart was pounding and he was sore but right now, it was the best feeling in the world. 

They were still in the same position when they heard a noise from the adjacent bedroom, and a second later, the door to the bathroom opened and they heard a sharp intake of breath and an outraged, "Oh fuck me."

Carlos lifted his head to find Logan standing in the doorway, staring at them, his expression half amused, half horrified. "This is OUR room and OUR bathroom, you jerks," he said when he seemed to have recovered a little. "Jesus, fuck, I did not need to see this."

He shook his head and turned around to leave the bathroom. 

James lifted his head and met Carlos' eyes, both of them snorting when they heard Logan yell, "KENDALL. We're moving into the other room. Ours has been contaminated."

Carlos and James burst into another fit of giggles, and Carlos grinned happily as he pressed his cheek against James' temple, letting the events of the day – and night – sink in.

Between the great location, Logan being permanently traumatized and amazing shower sex with James, this vacation promised to be… well, promising.


End file.
